


Alchimia

by Shireith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Italiano | Italian, Let's Celebrate This Tag Hitting 1k, M/M, We Die Like Men, no english
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: S’incontrano in segreto, quando gli unici testimoni sono aule vuote, corridoi deserti, anfratti dimenticati da tutti e impressi, forse, solo nella memoria di Hogwarts, sempre ammesso che il Castello ne abbia una.Altrove, in mezzo agli altri, gli sguardi si perdono, ignorandosi a fatica; e poi si ritrovano in campo, sotto gli occhi di quegl’altri che sono tutti ma che non capiscono perché spacciano l’intesa per rivalità.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 4





	Alchimia

Atsumu e Shouyou sono due ingredienti troppo diversi, salato e dolce che insieme generano solo cattivi sapori.

Non vogliono mischiarsi, e in effetti non avrebbe senso.

Atsumu frequenta il secondo anno ed è grande, _grande_ forse non d’età ma sicuramente di popolarità. In molti gli vanno dietro, ragazzi e ragazze; i più piccoli lo ammirano, i più anziani ostentano un’indifferenza che nasconde l’invidia. Atsumu sa che è così e non se ne cura: i sussurri malcelati gli bagnano le orecchie e lui li ignora, relegandoli in una stanza della mente la cui chiave è smarrita chissà dove, seppellita dal talento forgiato dall’impegno e dai sorrisi figli dell’orgoglio.

Shouyou frequenta il primo anno, è un novizio insignificante e fastidioso; nessuno vi fa caso, e quei pochi che lo notano si chiedono, curiosi, perché quel piccoletto trotterelli come un idiota attorno a Tobio Kageyama, seguendolo come un’ombra. Quel Kageyama, lui _sì_ che è qualcuno, e tra i corridoi dell’imponente Castello già circolano voci che auspicano successi futuri.

Diverrà membro della squadra di Grifondoro e infine capitano, dicono, perché a lui piace avere il controllo della situazione e non c’è ruolo migliore del capitano, per farlo.

Shouyou, invece, è sicuro della sua scelta di Cercatore, tanto sicuro che già s’immagina con indosso la divisa scarlatta. Non si fa scrupoli quando, impettito, s’avvicina ad Atsumu sotto gli occhi di tutti e pronuncia parole che gli costeranno prese in giro e anche un tentativo, fortunatamente fallito, di pestaggio.

«Sarò Cercatore, l’anno prossimo, e la mia squadra ti batterà, Miya- _san_!»

Atsumu, da fiero Serpeverde, ha sempre saputo che i Grifondoro hanno qualche rotella fuori posto, schiacciata da quelle loro manie di grandezza e ostentazioni di coraggio che per lui non valgono mezzo galeone. Si chiede, ora, quali ulteriori problemi affliggano la Casa dell’illustre Godric – se pazzia, idiozia, o semplice disperazione.

Perché quale altra motivazione, se non la disperazione, possono avere i Grifondoro per aver scelto proprio _lui_ , come Cercatore?

Atsumu se lo ricorda, _più o meno_. A stento, in realtà. Hinata di cognome, _cretino senza speranze_ di nome. Ricorda che l’anno scorso ha avuto la faccia tosta di affermare di fronte a decine di studenti che l’avrebbe _battuto_ , un giorno.

Sbuffa – _idiota_.

Non ha tempo da perdere con un novellino che si è montato la testa.

«Ci spazzi il pavimento, con quella scopa, Hinata?»

Le guance del ragazzo si arrossano all’istante. «È il meglio che la mia famiglia può permettersi, Tsukishima!»

«Patetici, eh, Miya- _san_?» Qualcuno gli batte sulla spalla – è un suo compagno di squadra. «Pensa, quello basso è persino un Sanguem…»

Atsumu lo zittisce all’istante, fulminandolo con un’occhiata torva che, se possibile, lo trafiggerebbe; anche lui pensa sia un caso disperato, quell’Hinata, ma non per questioni di discendenza. Sangue puro o no, ad Atsumu non importa.

E per un attimo non gl’importa di nulla, in effetti, perché volta lo sguardo e lo _vede._ Shouyou è impacciato, inesperto, ma nel suo saper volare c’è una nota d’eccellenza che non sfugge agli occhi di Atsumu.

Serpeverde vince la coppa, quell’anno.

Eppure qualcosa è cambiato.

Shouyou ha l’argento vivo addosso; gli scorre nelle vene, pervade il suo corpo d’una scossa adrenalinica che non si spegne mai. Atsumu l’argento ce l’ha nel cuore, lo custodisce caro assieme al verde della sua Casa.

In fondo non sono due ingredienti troppo diversi, loro due, salato e dolce che insieme non generano solo cattivi sapori e anzi _funzionano_.

S’incontrano in segreto, schiacciati dalla rivalità bruciante delle loro Case che scotta sulla loro pelle e riduce in cenere ogni speranza di condurre un anno sereno – Atsumu sa che i Serpeverde non capirebbero; Shouyou sa che i Grifondoro non capirebbero.

S’incontrano in segreto, quando gli unici testimoni sono aule vuote, corridoi deserti, anfratti dimenticati da tutti e impressi, forse, solo nella memoria di Hogwarts, sempre ammesso che il Castello ne abbia una.

Altrove, in mezzo agli _altri_ , gli sguardi si perdono, ignorandosi a fatica; e poi si ritrovano in campo, sotto gli occhi di quegl’altri che sono _tutti_ ma che non capiscono perché spacciano l’intesa per rivalità.

E la rivalità c’è, in effetti: Shouyou, Cercatore del quinto anno, s’è da tempo lasciato alle spalle le incertezze dettate dall’inesperienza ed è diventato un giocatore completo, che si muove nell’aria con la sicurezza di chi sa qual è il suo spazio.

Atsumu, capitano, è un Battitore i cui occhi saettano su Hinata con la stessa rapidità del Boccino d’Oro. Gli hanno detto, tempo addietro, che è strano che lui ricopra quella posizione _anonima._ Di strano, per Atsumu, c’è solo che qualcuno possa formulare parole tanto idiote, perché se c’è una cosa che i suoi sei anni ad Hogwarts hanno testimoniato è che la sua presenza si è rivelata spesso fondamentale. Ha perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui i suoi Bolidi hanno reso un tormento la vita del Cercatore altrui e facilitato, di conseguenza, quella del Cercatore di Serpeverde. Ci sono diversi battitori bravi, ad Hogwarts, ma lui è il _migliore_.

E si dice, non a caso, che anche i migliori cadono.

Perché quel Bolide che sferza l’aria come una frusta Atsumu _non lo vede né sente._

È un attimo.

Troppo fugace perché la mente lo metta a fuoco,

troppo importante perché il cuore lo dimentichi.

«Miya- _san_!»

Nero.

«Miya- _san_!»

Grigio.

«Atsumu- _san_!»

_Hinata._

Si dice, già, che anche i migliori cadono, nella vita. Si dice anche, _però_ , che in quella stessa vita bisogna avere un briciolo di follia, per cavarsela negli infortuni.

Di follia, Atsumu ne conosce anche _troppa_.

La vede rispecchiata in due occhi color nocciola che gli fanno visita ogni giorno, _sempre e comunque_ , come per tener fede a un rito – di quelli che a lungo si sono svolti in segreto.

«Come va, Atsumu- _san_?»

È una domanda che sobilla (Atsumu lo sa) la lingua di Shouyou ogni giorno, una domanda che però Hinata (Atsumu lo sa, e fa _male_ ) non s’azzarda a liberare dalle labbra perché la risposta, d’altronde, la conoscono entrambi.

È quella sbagliata.

«Bene», risponderebbe Atsumu (bugiardo). «Bene, dicono i medici.»

Perché è tutto quello che possono fare – _parlare_.

Perché nemmeno la medicina magica rudimentale, se addirittura medicina può esser definita, può compiere miracoli; malattie e malori, sia mentali che fisici, esistono da sempre, nel mondo di maghi e streghe, non è una novità.

«Come vanno gli allenamenti, Shouyou?»

Esita. «Bene.»

«Bene?»

«Bene.»

«Nessuna novità?»

«No, Atsumu- _san_ », risponde (bugiardo).

Non gli racconta dei suoi compagni che s’allenano e _ridono_ , risa che si perdono tra vento e foglie autunnali quando il vuoto del cuore rammenta loro che _lui,_ il capitano, non c’è più.

Hinata non gli racconta (non ce la fa) delle nuove scope della squadra, del vento che mentre vola gli scompiglia i capelli e gli graffia il viso, tanto è forte. Non gli racconta della sensazione di leggerezza che gli esplode in petto, lì dove il sangue fluisce all’impazzata; non gli racconta di come si senta un tutt’uno con quell’oggetto che per loro rappresenta il _mondo_.

«È bella, Hogwarts, d’inverno.»

«Bellissima.»

«C’è già la neve, Shouyou?»

«Sì, Atsumu- _san_ , la neve è già arrivata.»

Quella stessa neve la vede danzare negli occhi (spenti) di Atsumu, eppure forse non è neve ma cenere, l’ultimo rimasuglio del suo animo che brucia.

Che cosa stia bruciando, però, Shouyou non lo sa (ha paura di saperlo).

Non c’è solo la neve, a Hogwarts. I lunghi e ampi tavoli della Sala Grande straripano ogni giorno di portate calde che sciolgono il gelo che s’annida fin dentro le ossa; il grande albero di Natale è stato addobbato da alcuni dei professori sotto gli occhi pregni di meraviglia degli studenti, e tutto il resto non ha tardato ad arrivare.

Gli allenamenti sono sospesi, fa troppo freddo, ma in compenso i ragazzi si ritrovano ogni sera nella sala comune, lì alla luce del camino, e consumano le ore tra aneddoti e barzellette.

Atsumu non ride, non scherza, ma l’unico Grifondoro a sentirne la mancanza non può dirlo ad alta voce.

Sono tante, _troppe_ , le cose che non dice ad alta voce.

«La gamba come va, Atsumu- _san_?»

«Un po’ meglio, Shouyou.» Sorride (le labbra sono tirate). «E a scuola? Si sente già, l’odore della primavera?»

«Sì, Atsumu- _san_.»

Febbraio ha ceduto il testimone al mese di marzo, scacciando via le temperature basse e accogliendo il vento fresco, sia pur spesso pungente, che spira fino all’entrata del Castello, insinuandosi, come un serpente strisciante, tra le crepe degli antichi mattoni, tra gli spiragli delle porte cigolanti.

Gli esami G.U.F.O. sono sempre più vicini e i professori torturano gli alunni a suon di compiti, raccomandazioni, compiti, lavate di capo e _ancora_ compiti.

Quando Atsumu gli chiede di cosa ha paura, Shouyou risponde che sono proprio quelli, gli esami, a spaventarlo (è una bugia). Guarda (malinconico) le ferite sugli arti di Atsumu, e le sue dita s’arpionano al tessuto dei pantaloni. Non dice nulla, però (di nuovo).

«Fa caldo, a Hogwarts, Shouyou?»

«Si crepa, Atsumu- _san_.»

Ride (non finge). «E le lezioni? Gli esami?»

Shouyou storce le labbra. «Male», ammette, sincero (è la verità, _questa volta_ ).

Il sole, un disco giallo nell’azzurro più assoluto, è tanto bollente sopra gli antichi tetti di Hogwarts che gli studenti, che gironzolano per i corridoi indossando camicie con le maniche rigorosamente corte, nutrono il desiderio di potersi liberare di quel fastidioso indumento e tuffarsi chissà dove – ovunque, basta che le acque siano fredde.

Durante le lezioni, Shouyou è più interessato a contare le nuvole che si perdono all’orizzonte, o a indovinare quanto possa metterci il rivolo di sudore che gli scende lungo la tempia a oltrepassare la linea della mascella per infrangersi sul legno del banco.

Gli allenamenti sono quanto di più vicino esista a una ventata d’aria fresca, _letteralmente_. Shouyou vola a una velocità tale che il vento pare quasi poterlo tagliare, ma il senso di pace che gli cattura lo stomaco quando dardeggia tra i cieli che sovrastano Hogwarts non ha prezzo. Può sopportare di tutto, Hinata, persino il sole che gli carezza la pelle fino a imperlargli tutto il corpo di sudore.

L’unica cosa che non può sopportare è che, ogni volta, il capitano di Serpeverde non sia lì, puntino verde e argento che lo osserva dal basso umettandosi le labbra che fremono dall’emozione.

«Mi manca Hogwarts, sai, Shouyou?»

«L’anno prossimo tornerai, Atsumu- _san_. E ci sarò anch’io.»

Della seconda cosa, Shouyou n’è sicuro.

Della prima, invece, ha paura.


End file.
